Cajado Telelocalizador (Telelocator Staff)
O Cajado Telelocalizador é um item mágico criado na Aba de Magia (Magic Tab). Ele requer um Manipulador de Sombra (Shadow Manipulator) para protótipo, e custa 2 Madeiras Vivas, 4 Combustíveis de Pesadelo e 2 Gemas Roxas para fabricar. O Cajado Telelocalizador tem 5 usos. Cada uso custa 50 de Sanidade (Sanity). Uso O Cajado Telelocalizador é utilizado para teleportar o jogador ou Mob (incluindo Chefões) para uma localização aleatória no mapa. Quando usado em um mob, um Raio (Lightning) irá acertar onde o mob estava antes de ser teleportado (possivelmente colocando-o em chamas) e começará a chover. Quando utilizado no jogador, o raio irá atingir onde foi utilizado e também no local onde foi teleportado (potencialmente causando incêndios em ambas as vezes) e também começará a chover. Usando o Cajado nas Cavernas (Caves) não ira teleportar o alvo (mesmo se um Foco Telelocalizador for construído no subterrâneo), mas irá fazer com que caiam Pedras (Rocks) e Gemas (Gems) no local onde foi usado (semelhante à um Terremoto (Earthquake). Note que os Minerais (Minerals) que caem podem causar dano ao jogadores e mobs. Foco Telelocalizador Se o jogador construir um Foco Telelocalizador (Telelocator Focus) no mundo e abastece-lo com três Gemas Roxas, O Cajado Telelocalizador irá teleportar o alvo no ponto que está localizado o Foco ao invés de um local aleatório. Isso consome as gemas. O jogador por usar o Foco Telelocalizador para teleportar para uma base depois de uma longa viagem ou viajar rapidamente de uma ponta à outra do mundo. Note que uma vez que, atualmente, não é possível se teletransportar à ou dentro de uma caverna, construir um desses em uma caverna é apenas uma perda de recursos. Conteúdo Adicional Na DLC Reign of Giants, quando o Cajado é usado em um mob, o raio pode acertar o jogador. WX-78 sempre será acertado, mesmo se estiver próximo à Para-Raio (Lightning Rod) (fazendo com que ambos, o personagem e o para-raio, sejam atingidos). Na DLC Shipwrecked os Mobs aquáticos não podem ser teleportados. Estratégia O Cajado Telelocalizador pode ser usado para o jogador fugir rapidamente, para teleportar inimigos para longe do jogador (incluindo chefões como Cerclope (Deerclops), para começar uma Chuva (Rain) à vontade (particularmente útil durante o Verão), ou para ativar o especial de WX-78 SOBRECARGA DO SISTEMA quando quiser. Ao se auto-teleportar, o jogador pode ficar perdido, porque o destino é aleatório a menos que um Foco Telelocalizador seja construído e carregado, então utilizar o cajado dessa maneira pode ser arriscado. Se o jogador teleportar para uma área altamente inflamável, os efeitos do raio podem causar bastante dano. WX-78 pode ativar sua SOBRECARGA DO SISTEMA tanto utilizando o cajado em si quanto usando em qualquer mob, independentemente do fato de um Foco Telelocalizador ter sido construído ou não. Vale a pena notar que os efeitos benéficos de vários raios não serão acumulados, apenas a perda sanidade será sentida. Se usado em si mesmo, entretanto, um jogador pode anular os efeitos do segundo raio equipando vestimenta com isolamento como a Capa de Chuva (Rain Coat) ou a Olhombrinha (Eyebrella) (desde que seja feito rápido o suficiente). O Cajado pode prover a WX enormes benefícios, é sempre recomendado, entretanto, ter proteção contra os raios que cairão (a menos que seja usado durante o Inverno) e meios de restaurar a sanidade perdida. Trivialidades *A palavra "Telelocalizador" define algo que é capaz de localizar à distância. *Quando o cajado é utilizado, quaisquer seguidores do jogador no momento (incluindo Chester) irá se teleportar para perto do local em que o jogador for. *O Cajado Telelocalizador costumava ser um item da Aba Gemologia (Gemology). Galeria Wilson and 2 ts.jpg|Wilson segurando um Cajado Telelocalizador. Wilson_with_a_ts.jpg|Wilson usando o Cajado Telelocalizador. Telelocator_Focus_ready.png|Foco Telelocalizador - pronto para ir! Telelocator_Staff_Jump_Distance_Example.png|Exemplo de distância do teleporte do Cajado Telelocalizador. Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens Criáveis Categoria:Itens Equipáveis Categoria:Perda de Sanidade Categoria:Magia Categoria:Bastão Categoria:Causador de Fogo Categoria:Uso Limitado Categoria:Não Inflamável Categoria:Guia de Mágica